This invention concerns a method of making closure devices for cans and like containers of the type comprising a flexible tubular element provided with means of attachment to the container and adapted to be folded back telescopically upon itself in the manner of a bellows, so that the tubular element can pass from a retracted condition, in which it is disposed within the interior of the container, to a drawn out or extended condition for pouring out of the contents of the container, in which the element projects beyond the upper wall of the container. The said element is provided at its extremity with a removable portion which constitutes a tamper-indicating seal, and which, when it is removed, uncovers an opening through which the contents of the container can be poured out.
In known devices of the aforesaid type, the removable portion which when removed uncovers the pouring-out opening cannot be replaced upon the tubular element so as to effect subsequent reclosure of the container. Consequently the device has to be provided with an additional stopper or cap for the purpose of effecting its subsequent reclosure.
In such known closure devices the flexible tubular element is molded for insertion in a container in its retracted or folded condition and the requirements of molding prevent the creation of a unitary device with the lips, ridges and like protuberances necessary for the formation of a reclosure member and the formation of such protuberances as drip-catcher lips. Known devices of the molded type therefore always consist of at least two different parts which have to be assembled after separate molding. Such assembly entails a great deal of work and hence enhances the cost of the device.
An object of the present invention is to avoid the aforesaid disadvantages by providing a method of making such a closure device for cans or like containers by molding a single body of plastics material, including the means for subsequent re-closure of the container after its first opening, the device being completely finished upon molding and ready for assembly upon a container without any other additional operations.